


光一想跳的舞 （环保车）

by eisenheim



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisenheim/pseuds/eisenheim





	光一想跳的舞 （环保车）

刚在回到睡房做到床边时，光一已经哭得溃不成声。

“tusyo…我错了…是我…没有保护好…好你…是我…没有好好做大人…tsuyo别走…冷…”

真是傻子。

刚轻轻地封住了光一单薄的嘴唇，光一立马安静了下来，身体停止了抽搐。刚伸手去解开绑在床头的束缚，帮他按摩着手腕。

“疼吗？”刚有些懊悔，还是绑太紧了，手腕上通红的印记无比刺眼。

“呜…”光一不敢说实话，又在恋人的安慰下不由己地示弱。

刚趴在光一的身上，用舌尖清理着他脸庞的泪水，手向光一的裤下探索，运动裤，袜子，底裤，最后是上衣，刚一件一件地从光一和自己身上脱下来，原本是是第多少次的坦诚相见，却因被溢满的情绪剥光的心感觉到对方更血淋淋的裸体。

刚一手将自己的和光一的巨大揉合在一起撸动，一手抚摸着光一傲人的人鱼线条，将胸口含如嘴中，吞填着，满意地感觉到光一的手臂慢慢地搂住自己，在手掌中和他的一起涨大。

“光ちゃんのバガ，我是你的人，你是我的人，本来这辈子就认定你了，还怕什么呢？”

猛得一下子，光一抬起了刚的脸，炙热地和他唇舌交缠。于此同时，刚放开了已经完全勃起的两个巨大，将自己早已经在外面清理开阔完的后穴对上了光一，一鼓作气，顺畅地座了下去。两人连接的那一瞬，被温暖所包围，互相鼓动着，到达高峰。

所谓谁上谁下，不都是爱的结晶吗？


End file.
